


put you in the backseat

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fake Taxi, M/M, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Taeyong is an avid Pornhub user, idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: who would've thought that taeyong would be the next passenger on the infamous porn series "fake taxi"?





	put you in the backseat

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up and thought of this. there's no explanation as to why.

_Beep._

Taeyong hugs the pillow tight against his chest as the woman on the video spreads her legs, inviting the man to position in between. The camera rolls and zooms in to her face as she’s eaten out, face contorting in perfectly faked pleasure while she makes the prettiest sounds. Taeyong huffs, half of his face buried on the pillow to control his own breathing when it begins to get hot under his collar. The video is a little over ten minutes long and considering the ridiculous character developments every single porn actor does, the next scene will probably be with the man and the woman already stark naked and roughly banging on that black couch.

_Beep._

His phone rings again, a message notification. Taeyong presses his legs tightly close together, keeping his cock hard, wanting to last longer. _Pornhub_ has several new uploads catering to Taeyong’s taste and he’s excited to watch all of them after suffering for two straight weeks finishing projects and studying for exams. This is the perfect stress-reliever.

When she’s finally on her knees, mouth open and tongue slightly out to wait for the strings of cum to land on her face, Taeyong’s phone rings and he jerks in surprise before quickly picking it up without checking the ID, slightly irritated for being disturbed from his sweet time.

“What the fuck do you want – “

“Lee Taeyong I’ve been texting you! Where are you and why aren’t you replying?!”

“Mom – it’s a weekday! You don’t usually call me – what’s up?” Taeyong scoots away from his laptop. He’s fucked if his mother hears the cheap, lewd moans of the actress.

“If you’re checking the messages, you wouldn’t be asking me what’s up. I’ve been trying to tell you that I can’t send you some allowance this month since I used the money to send Ruby for grooming service. You know she loves being spoiled and since the day you left for university, she’s been aloof! It’s just right that I let her enjoy herself, correct?”

“Okay, okay. But mom, you won’t give me a single cent? Like literally, for the whole month? Come on, don’t let me starve. Nothing’s cheap in here!”

“I knew you would react like that! That’s why I texted you instead but you left me no choice. Anyway, like what I said, no allowance for this month. I believe you still have extra. If you run out of money, then go find a part-time job. Ruby’s convenience is more important. Just think that you’re doing this for your baby.”

“M-mom, no I don’t – mom? Hello? Shit.”

Taeyong tosses his phone on the bed and pinches the bridge of his nose. He can feel the headache coming. He thought his two-week suffering finally ended. How’s he supposed to find a sudden job? He doesn’t know anything at all. He’s never worked before.

He remembers the video and he looks at his laptop, only to see a black screen. Damn it. He didn’t even get to finish it and now he lost the mood. He hurriedly pushed his boxers down and curses at the sight of his limp dick.

“I hate this shit.”

 

 

 

“Man, the only work experience I have is being a cashier at this bookstore. It doesn’t pay much but at least it’s better than nothing, yeah?”

Johnny slumps on the floor with an opened bag of chips.

“Can’t you lend me some? I promise I’ll give it back as soon as mom pities me. 5% interest.”

“Now we’re negotiating. But really, I’m in need too. If you want, I can phone that bookstore and ask if they could hire you.”

It’s nice to have a supportive friend like Johnny but right now, Taeyong needs quick cash. If only his expenses limited to university stuff and food, he’d give it a go to take that job offer but what he failed to inform his mother is he used the apartment rent money last week to upgrade his membership on _Pornhub_ to premium. It’s worth every penny, mind you.

He just didn’t think much of the consequence.

A sigh escapes him when he finishes scanning the classified ads on the newspaper.

“Thanks, John. I’ll consider that. I’ll try to look for something else, first. You know, high paying and easy.”

“You sound like you already have a degree and a professional license from how demanding you are. But you know, that isn’t impossible.”

“Oh yeah?”

Johnny stuffs his mouth with more chips before wiping the grease on his shorts and pulls Taeyong’s laptop close to him. He types for a few seconds before pushing the laptop back to Taeyong.

The latter’s eyes widen at what he reads before he gives Johnny a scandalized look.

“What the fuck - ? Look, I know I enjoy watching porn in my free time but there’s no way I would become a porn actor, John Seo! Are you crazy?”

He receives a massive eyeroll.

“I’m saying, you aren’t a virgin. You enjoy watching this kind of things. Who doesn’t? Plus they’re hiring! Isn’t this super convenient right now? Just go and get some good dicking you’re gonna be paid for. Who knows, you might build your career here?”

“What the fuck.”

“Yeah, what the fuck. You have no other choice since you’re a demanding little shit. What you’re gonna do now is click on that link and send in your application. As far as I know, you’ll be interviewed there and asked to post nude for a few pictures. You got the face, Yong. It’ll be easy.”

“T-they’re going to look at my dick.”

“You like that. You’re an exhibitionist.”

Taeyong stares at his best friend for a few seconds before taking the laptop. He can feel Johnny’s eyes on him as he types and scrolls down the page. Before he could submit an application, he makes sure to include a few selfies he’s taken months ago.

He pretends he doesn’t see Johnny’s shit-eating grin when he hits send.

 

 

 

Taeyong expects a shady looking building when he receives the address where he’s supposed to have his audition but he’s genuinely surprised that the place looks very decent. Of course, who is he kidding, this is still a real job and a lot of people invest in this industry. He’s one of the patrons, isn’t he? He’s currently broke because he paid for an upgraded porn site membership, didn’t he? And now he’s trying to apply to become an actor.

He wants to laugh at his situation but right now he’s nervous as fuck, hands a little clammy while he grips the strap of his bag.

_Just this once, you’ll only do this once and when you get the payment you’re out of here. Understand, self?_

He scans the visitor’s ID and tries not to show his anxiety in his smile when a man dressed in all black greets him. He’s lead to an office and suddenly he gets the urge of wanting to run out of that place when he sees the black couch. Do they really hold their auditions like this? Is he going to finally see himself on that site? Oh my god, people from all over the world are going to click on that video and beat their meat while watching him. Johnny will probably see him too.

Anyway, all for quick cash. He can do this. This is just an audition. It’s not even certain if he’s going to be accepted. He also heard that being accepted doesn’t mean he will get offered a contract to film right away. He’s still has a chance to make better decisions. Maybe he could go talk to his mom again and beg until she remembers he’s her son and she can’t let him starve –

“Hello. Lee Taeyong, right?”

He shifts on the couch and nods, eyeing the man that just walked in and sat behind the desk. He doesn’t look young but he doesn’t look old too, probably in his early 30s. Taeyong swallows the lump in his throat when the man eyes him from head to toe and he can practically feel being undressed. He cups his cheek to feel it heating up. He’s probably sweating too.

“I’ve seen your pictures. It’s nice of you to let us know how you look like but that doesn’t matter. What your ass can do is what matters to us.”

“Ass..? What do you mean...”

The man raises a brow and crosses his arms over his chest.

“You applied as a bottom.”

“What!”

The man who greeted him earlier at the door whips his head at them, seemingly alert. Taeyong mumbles an apology for his outburst and straightens.

“I thought I would be working with girls…”

“That’s what you thought. Now, we don’t care if you made an error on your application. We’re going to review you according to what you sent us. Do you have a problem with taking it up the ass? Are you not gay?”

“I’m gay, sir. I was just expecting to do little since I’m a first timer.”

“We’ll see about that. Take off your clothes.”

Taeyong sighs and puts his bag on the side before he strips.

His eyes are shut the whole time he’s being photographed in different angles. For some reason they don’t seem to care about the expressions he makes. At one point he was made to lie on the couch and spread his legs open. He can feel his cock twitching. Johnny’s right about him being an exhibitionist.

When the mini photoshoot is over, Taeyong quickly wears his clothes again and stays quiet while the man checks the photos taken.

“Hm, audition for male porn stars is quitter harder, if you don’t know. We usually ask you to get it up within a few minutes without any physical or visual stimulation. We also make you have sex right on the spot. From what I can see you’re also not that long. Even with it fully hard.”

Taeyong purses his lips. That’s a blow to his ego. He doesn’t need to hear he’s below the standards of the porn industry, okay.

“But since we’re in need of guys with your body type, we’re giving you a chance.”

He’s given a folder and Taeyong scans through the papers.

“The contract says you’ll be undergoing a trial. If the video gathers enough views, comments and votes, that’s where we base the performance outcome, mind you, we’ll offer you a list of scenes to film. Don’t worry, the trial is paid.”

“How much?”

“It’ll be based on your performance. We noted that you’re experienced so we’re looking forward to that. If you sign now, you’ll be called for filming as soon as possible.”

Taeyong scans the contract once again and weighs his options. A paid trial and he can move on with his life, pay his rent and his college expenses or work shifts that won’t guarantee enough coins in his pocket?

Whatever. He can just ignore their call if he changes his mind.

He hands the contract back after signing and he’s dismissed soon enough. Taeyong hopes he doesn’t regret anything after this.

 

 

 

It isn’t even two days later when Taeyong gets a call. He’s completely forgotten about it when he’s in the middle of yet another marathon and he picks up his phone in annoyance, only for the man he talked to in his audition to inform him that he’s going to film a popular series by the end of the week.

“Can I have an idea about the scene before I go there? Do I need to practice some lines?”

“No need. The script isn’t much, you’ll receive it on filming day. As for the scene, it’s just riding a cab and eventually having sex with the driver.”

“You mean fake taxi.”

“It’s fake taxi. They’re venturing into the Asian market.”

The call ends with a promise that he’ll come to the filming before Taeyong turns his attention back on the video currently playing.

“Never in a million years did I think I’d be one of these passengers hailing a cab and pretending they don’t have enough cash and the driver makes a proposition to have sex instead as a payment… Well… “

 

 

 

The crew meets up at a hotel room. Taeyong is being groomed in front of a large mirror while he reads his script over and over. If he didn’t know better, this would look like he’s preparing to shoot for a drama or a magazine with how hands-on everyone is. He isn’t the only one filming today, though. There are few others, maybe two or three. For some reason, it gives him a sense of relief.

He takes in his outfit once he’s done with the makeup. He’s supposed to look like a stylish boy who’s on his way to a party – he thinks his features are striking enough but they said he needs a little touch of makeup for aesthetics. Huh. He’s wearing tight jeans and easy-to-tear loose dress shirt. His hair is gelled up showing his forehead and it takes him away from the average joe image. At least he approves of the fashion.

While he waits for the signal to get ready, Taeyong goes over the script for the last time. He’s supposed to appear as if he’s in a rush and complain to the driver that he’s getting late. Coincidentally, the main road is close for a festival so the driver suggests a different route that the passenger, Taeyong, isn’t familiar with but duh, he goes with the flow and when it’s time to pay, Taeyong will realize he doesn’t have his wallet with him and that’s where the sexual tension is supposed to start. The sex scene should come out as natural as possible.

“Sexual tension… I hope the driver’s attractive enough – which reminds me I haven’t met him yet. Uh, excuse me? May I know where the other actor in my scene is?”

One of the crew takes a look at his script and points at the other side of the room where a guy wearing casual clothing is talking to a lady.

“That’s Jung Jaehyun.”

“Okay, thank you.”

Taeyong rolls the script and puts it in his bag before crossing the room. The man, Jaehyun, looks at him and flashes a smile that makes Taeyong feel like his lungs had collapsed. Why wasn’t he oriented that his co-actor would be this breathtaking?

“You’re Taeyong, right?”

“Uh, yes. Yes, I’m Taeyong.”

“I’m Jaehyun. It’s funny that we’re only meeting now considering that we have to do such an intimate scene together. It’s all cool, though. You’re really stunning.”

Taeyong swears his face fails to hide the fact that he’s already burning inside. Jaehyun takes his hand for a handshake and his eyes rake over the other’s muscles. Jaehyun must have sensed it, if giving a gentle squeeze on his hand and holding it a little longer say something. Taeyong quickly withdraws and hides his hands behind him.

“How long have you been in the porn industry?”

“Not that long. I say, a year? It’s been good to me, you know. Good income. And this is a job you totally enjoy. Who else gets paid for having sex? You don’t even get paid enough doing corporate work. Not that I’m discouraging you if you don’t find this a career path you wanna take, but that’s exactly what I’m trying to do. Besides, I think I wanna see you more after this.”

Is that a smirk? Taeyong isn’t that clueless when it comes to flirting. Jaehyun is definitely already working his way to Taeyong’s pants.

He pulls at his collar when it gets hot and Jaehyun’s hand lingers on the small of his spine. Taeyong automatically steps closer. He’s aware that people might be watching and the thrill seems to course through his veins.

“You want to work with me again? You haven’t even tried me.”

“Oh please. I know a delicacy when I see it.”

 

 

 

Taeyong runs out of the lobby and hails _the_ cab. He quickly gets in and acts as if he’s catching his breath when the driver, Jaehyun, greets him.

“Good afternoon, sir. Where are we headed?”

“Station 23. Can you please speed up? I’m attending a party and I’m running late.”

He tries his best not to look at the camera attached on the rear view mirror, as well as the ones on both doors in the backseat. He slouches a little and looks out the window, looking as if it’s a normal cab ride. Nothing is actually close to normal and he wants to laugh.

A minute later, which will be cut into a few seconds once the video’s uploaded, Jaehyun talks again.

“It must be a wild party. You look dressed for it.”

“Hm? It’s that obvious?”

Jaehyun looks at him through the rear view mirror. His face won’t be shown, though. It will be censored, and that’s a question Taeyong wants to ask the crew later. Perhaps, it’s because _Fake Taxi_ viewers are all men and they only need to see the female’s face. The passenger this time is a male, which clearly caters to people who are far from straight. Will they still blur Jaehyun’s face?

“The face and hair did it. It’s not every day I get pretty passengers.”

The chuckle is genuine. It’s what Taeyong does whenever he gets flustered.

“Well, thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself.”

“Main road’s close for today’s mud festival. Is it okay to take another route? It will be longer but at least we won’t get stuck in heavy traffic.”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay. I’m late already anyway.”

Taeyong pulls out his phone, making it look like he’s about to check something before he pauses for a few seconds, looking like there’s something wrong.

“Shit. Shit, I forgot my wallet.”

“What? Do you want to turn around and go back?”

“No, no. We’re already on the way. Ah, fuck. Can I just pay you next time?”

Jaehyun scoffs.

“That won’t work. I’ve heard that before, you know. You think you’re the only one who’s pulled this stunt? People these days wanna ride but don’t wanna pay.”

“I swear I forgot my wallet! I’ll leave you my number and you call me for the fare, how about that?”

Jaehyun doesn’t talk immediately. Taeyong thinks he’s doing well. So far, so good.

“You like men?”

“Err, yes. I do. What about it?” _Appear nonchalant, appear clueless._

“Had a boyfriend before? Had sex with a man?”

“It’s not your business, is it?”

“Just answer, will you.”

“Yes and yes. Again, what about it?”

“Instead of paying me next time, which is not ideal since I need the money before you get off this cab, how about you pay me with a blowjob? I’ll pull over where it’s not crowded.”

Taeyong frowns and crosses his arms. “Are you kidding me? No. I’m not doing that. Better drop me off now. I’ll just walk even if it takes me hours to get there.”

“Come on, you’re really pretty. Why, I’m not up to your liking?”

 _I’d like to get down on you, stupid._ “I’m just not the type to do this.”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures.”

Taeyong mentally counts down from 5 to 1 before he nods.

“Fine. Pull over where no one can see us.”

Jaehyun swerves and turns to a street, maneuvering down the road until he finds the perfect spot to stop. He takes one of the cameras and transfers to the backseat.

Taeyong licks his lips and scoots to the end of the seat, legs open to give space for Jaehyun.

“I’m gonna film you.”

“I know. Trust me, I have no complaints.”

Jaehyun chuckles before leaning in for a kiss. The first one, but hungry. Taeyong pulls him in and he feels the camera get crushed in between them but he doesn’t care, the other ones will capture them perfectly.

He doesn’t hear a thing from the outside and he guesses there really isn’t anyone to be suspicious later on as to why the car’s shaking.

“My mom’s fucked if she sees me on _Pornhub_ soon.”

“Don’t talk about your mother. I’m not gonna think about her when I fuck you.”

Taeyong fails to respond when Jaehyun kisses him again, this time nibbling on his lip before biting down, and slipping his tongue in when Taeyong gasps, which turns into a moan as his tongue gets briefly sucked. He doesn’t know exactly what to do, he remembers the script saying be natural, make it seem natural, and he doesn’t know what porn actors should do to make it look like he’s just in for the hunger. How can he ignore the burning in his chest, apart from the burning in his stomach?

Jaehyun pulls away and asks Taeyong to unzip his pants.

“How are you already this hard…”

“Talent.”

Taeyong takes the cock in his mouth and sucks, not wasting a second. He looks up when Jaehyun asks him and stares at the camera, making sure that his pink lips are wrapped nice around the driver’s swollen tip. He swirls his tongue around and Jaehyun grunts, urging him to do more. Taeyong’s head bobs and his tongue presses flat against the heaviness in his mouth, repeating the same action until Jaehyun holds the back of his head and thrusts, cursing at the other’s lack of gag reflex.

“Fuck, you look so pretty.”

Taeyong would’ve chuckled if there wasn’t a cock in his mouth at the moment.

He closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of Jaehyun’s cock slipping in and out of his mouth for a few more minutes before he’s made to remove his pants and kneel on the seat, back facing Jaehyun.

“Had your ass eaten out before?”

“N-no.”

“Good.”

Taeyong bites his lip and glances behind him, watching Jaehyun spread his butt cheeks open before he feels warm breath ghost over his opening and something wet runs over his rim.

 _“Oh._ ”

Fuck, that feels so fucking good, and he wants to chant Jaehyun’s name every time that sinful tongue licks his entrance and teasingly slip inside of him but he’s not supposed to know his driver’s name, which entirely sucks since Taeyong would love to hear Jaehyun moan out his name when he makes him come.

Jaehyun takes his time to suck Taeyong’s hole, occasionally thrusting his tongue inside while two fingers are already trying to prep the other. Taeyong pushes back to meet Jaehyun’s fingers and they brush his spot gently, causing him to shudder. Jaehyun busies his mouth with kissing Taeyong’s ass, sucking here and there and holding back the smug smile when he leaves a bite mark on the skin.

There’s a precum dripping on the backrest of leather seat and Jaehyun looks at Taeyong’s tight balls before taking out his fingers. He leaves one last kiss on the puckered hole before making Taeyong get on his hands and knees. He picks up the camera once again and focuses on the other’s ass as he holds the base of his cock, tip teasingly brushing the entrance.

“I thought I would just blow you?”

Jaehyun lands a slap across Taeyong’s ass and grabs a handful of the cheek, kneading.

“Are you going to stop me?”

“No, not really.”

Taeyong whimpers when his walls stretch to suck Jaehyun’s cock in. He’s sure thick and Taeyong’s glad the other isn’t wearing a condom. He loves the feeling of Jaehyun’s cock brushing against his insides, veins pulsating and Taeyong pushes back until Jaehyun’s balls deep inside of him.

There isn’t a warning, there never is from all the _Fake T_ a _xi_ episodes Taeyong has watched since those actors are clearly already prepped even before the foreplay. That’s something Jaehyun doesn’t know – Taeyong is an amateur and he’s not prepared for the rough pounding Jaehyun has started.

“Fuck.”

Taeyong grabs the door handle to support himself as Jaehyun’s hips keep a brutal pace. This is something he’s unprepared for but definitely welcomes. Taeyong loves being treated roughly – he’s not fragile porcelain and he can take pain. After all, pain makes everything better.

“You’re taking me so well, baby.”

He knows he has no specific lines to say and for that Taeyong is glad because his mind is clouded with nothing but lust, with nothing but images of Jaehyun’s debauched face while he sucks him good, with nothing but flashes of Jaehyun’s mouth latched on his ass. Taeyong cranes his head when Jaehyun kisses down the side of his neck and bites the junction of his neck and shoulder. It stings, but it stings _so good._

They go at it for a little longer, Jaehyun grabbing his hip and pulling him back every time he thrusts in just to bury his cock completely and hit Taeyong in the right places. Taeyong almost moans out his name and he buries his face on his arm, biting the sleeve of his dress shirt when Jaehyun changes his angle and makes Taeyong choke out louder moans.

Behind him Jaehyun is struggling to keep the camera focused on the way his cock slides so smoothly past the tight entrance. Taeyong listens to the low moans and if possible, they make his cock even harder.

Jaehyun is going to kill him. He doesn’t mind, though. If getting fucked by Jaehyun is the last thing he’ll experience, what’s Taeyong gonna do? Say no?

A whine rips past his throat when Jaehyun abruptly pulls out.

“On your back. I want to see your face when you come.”

And Taeyong is nothing but willing, too eager to reach his orgasm.

Jaehyun pushes in again and picks up the pace he’s left. Taeyong looks straight into the camera when Jaehyun focuses on his face, all wrecked and absolutely fucked out. He’s about to tug on his cock when he hears loud chatting from the outside and that’s when Taeyong sees that Jaehyun didn’t close the other door.

“F-fuck, they’re gonna see…!”

“No, they won’t. Relax.”

Taeyong covers his mouth when Jaehyun grips his cock and strokes it at the same time with his thrusts. Suddenly, the pleasure heightens and the heat in his belly coils, and Taeyong really, really wants to keep quiet but Jaehyun, the bastard that he is, thumbs his oozing slit and Taeyong cries out as he shoots strings of cum, hips bucking up to fuck Jaehyun’s hand and ride out his climax. He momentarily forgets the people passing by and for a few seconds he thinks he’s blacked out, the bliss still enveloping him before he looks up to see Jaehyun panting above him, the camera no longer in his hold.

“S-so fucking tight.”

It takes Jaehyun another minute to pull out and spill his load on Taeyong’s stomach, groaning and praising Taeyong for being good for him.

Taeyong picks up the camera and focuses on his own cock before wiping off the cum on his stomach and sucks his fingers clean. He’s sure the camera catches the wet sounds he made.

“I’m supposed to film you last, you know.”

“Don’t be so cliché. I’m paid now, right?”

Jaehyun smirks and pulls up his pants.

“Right.”

 

 

 

Needless to say, Taeyong has survived the month. The video raked thousands of views from the first hour it was uploaded and his paycheck came in earlier than expected. He declined the offer to film more, despite the blinding amount of money that would be deposited in his account. The experience might be superb, but it’s not the lifestyle he wants.

Taeyong’s revising a chapter for a project when Johnny pokes his thigh. His best friend looks like his eyes are popping out of their sockets as he looks at whatever’s on his laptop.

“Dude. Is this you…?”

The video plays and yes, that’s Taeyong right there in the cab before he gets the daylights fucked out of him.

“Why the hell are you watching porn when we’re in the middle of trying to pass the semester?”

“Oh my god, this is you. I’m not watching this. I’m not watching my best friend embark on his journey to being a porn star.”

“You’re so loud. You’re the one who suggested this and don’t lie to me. You’ll watch it sooner or later.”

“I hate that you’re right.”

“Gross.”

Taeyong dodges the onion ring Johnny throws his way before he picks up his phone to read the incoming message.

[ Jaehyun ]:

I’m off work. I’ll pick you up in 30?

[ Taeyong ]:

The audacity to take me out on a date after you had your dick up in someone’s ass ;(

[ Jaehyun ]:

You don’t want to go out? :(

[ Taeyong ]:

Who said that? I’ll see you later! :*

 

He ignores the weird look on Johnny’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
